witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Anséis
|Family = House of Raven |Parents = Meve Reginald |Relative = Villem |Partner = Carthia van Canten |Appears_books = |Appears_games = }} |audio = Anséis voicde line.ogg}} Anséis was the minor of the two sons of Queen Meve of Lyria and Rivia. Even though she loved them, Meve doubted either would ever want or be able to rule as they were both even more reckless and stupid than their father Reginald, her deceased husband. Biography Upbringing It is implied that Queen Meve and her husband had their two sons at quite a young age as she referred to them as "fruits of delightful abandon" when speaking to kings Vizimir II, Foltest, Henselt and Demavend III at their meeting in Hagge. Unfortunately, both sons inherited most traits from the father who was infamously dim-witted. Thus they were neither predisposed nor inclined to make proper kings, all the more since they never really cared about it and often roamed the world making all sorts of trouble. Beauclair tournaments He fought in the International Knights' Tourney near Beauclair three times in a row. Each time he came to his mother and promised that he would be the winner if she just gave him some coin to buy a new horse, armor and sword. Twice she gave in to his pleas but when he came in for the third time, she refused and forbade him to ride off to Toussaint. Nevertheless, Anséis disobeyed his mother resulting in her ending the Prince's monthly allowance. On seeing Geralt of Rivia he scorned the witcher, decrying him as a deserter who ran away after the Battle for the Bridge on the Yaruga and questioned his honor. Later on, as Geralt was sitting with Guillaume de Launfal, Anséis approached and threw down his iron gauntlet in front of Geralt demanding a mounted duel. Once Geralt beat the Prince, he tried to explain he had good reason to desert. Anséis accepted that by agreeing to the duel, Geralt had shown he was a true knight, and so the Prince accepted his word as a man of honor. In the final melee challenge, Anséis claimed command of the team Geralt, Donimir, Arthur Tailles, and Rainfarn were in. He told Geralt about having little faith in the witcher's knowledge of knightly combat and asked him to stay out of their way while fighting against Palmerin de Launfal and his team. under the unassuming name of Ravix of Fourhorn, Anséis didn't recognize the witcher and left him alone. When the final arena fight came up, he claimed command of the team and further proclaimed they'd do well, not realizing Ravix was Geralt and a witcher. Associated quest * The Warble of a Smitten Knight Trivia * In , inside of The Adder and Jewels Winery, it's possible to find two letters – one from the Prince to Carthia and another from Fringilla to Carthia – that reveal past relationship between Anséis and Carthia van Canten. During one of his stays in Beauclair, he fell in love with her not knowing that she was a spy. She later abandoned him without a word on Fringilla Vigo's orders. Gallery Tw3 tent of Anséis.png|Anséis' tent at Tourney Grounds Gwent cardart northern prince anseis.jpg|Gwent card art Bryan sola anseis of lyria concepts.jpg|Gwent concept art References cs:Anséis pl:Anséis pt-br:Anséis ru:Анси Category:Humans Category:Royal family members Category:Knights Category:Blood of Elves characters Category:Blood and Wine characters Category:Thronebreaker mentioned-only characters